Photovoltaic cells, commonly referred to as “solar cells”, are receiving increased attention as the pursuit of renewable energy solutions advances. Incident light causes the photovoltaic (PV) cell to produce an electrical potential that can be combined with that of other PV cells and used for charging storage batteries, energizing electronic devices, etc.
Typically, numerous PV cells are electrically coupled so as to define an array capable of providing usable voltage and current output. It is desirable to mass produce the supporting substrates and interconnecting circuitry for arrays of PV cells such that the overall cost per watt of generated power can be reduced relative to known techniques.
Accordingly, the embodiments described hereinafter were developed in the interest of addressing the foregoing issues.